Generally speaking, the present invention is directed toward an ice-making machine for producing cube-type ice products of the type commonly used for cooling beverages and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a cube-type ice-making machine that preferably includes a vertically-arranged combination evaporator and ice-forming device for forming ice products in pockets or recesses on opposite sides of the device.
A novel water distribution arrangement is provided adjacent the top of an array of water-receiving and ice-forming pockets for evenly distributing ice make-up water in a cascading flow into and over the pockets or recesses. In addition, a novel evaporator and ice-forming plate assembly is composed of a plurality of horizontal and vertical grid members interconnected with one another in an interlocking relationship, with the interlocked grid members being secured to an inner plate member. These subassemblies are preferably interconnected, back-to-back with an evaporator tube secured therebetween.
The novel evaporator and ice-forming device also includes a new and improved driplet arrangement for receiving water that has cascaded over the entire vertical arrangement of ice-forming pockets or recesses and directing such water to a sump arrangement having a drain or a recirculation system.
Although other plate-type and grid-type arrangements in combination evaporator and ice-forming apparatuses have been provided in the past and have performed rather well, the unique construction of the combination evaporator and ice-forming device of the present invention provides for enhanced ease, convenience, and economy in manufacture and assembly, as well as greatly increased energy efficiency and ice cube production. In addition, the combination evaporator and ice-forming device of the present invention provides for a compact, space-saving arrangement that effectively allows for greater and faster ice production in applications where the space occupied by the ice-making machine is at a premium.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.